Trouble
by roarkh7895
Summary: A new person comes to the realms, but not alone. See what will happen to the realms and how Spyro and Cynder are smack dab in the middle of all of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Trouble**

Hey guys im back for another story. I don't own spyro or any of the character, or anything I use from Halo. Just the ideas in the story and my OC's.

"Spyro wake up" a black dragoness says as she shakes the purple dragon next to her. "Huh Cynder whats going on" Spyro asks as he shakes the sleep out of his head. "Silly you forget we promised we meet Trinity in the Dragon park today" Cynder says as she walks to the other room. "Oh yea" Spyro says as he jumps up and runs into the same room Cynder just went into. "Spyro you know I like to freshen up alone" Cynder says as spyro rushes into the room. "Sorry Cynder I'm just gonna freshen up with you today" Spyro says as he walks up behind Cynder and slids his tounge up her neck. "Ohh Spyro we already did that three times last night, and we don't have very much time" Cynder says as she shivers from the contact. "Okay" Spyro says as they get started on freshening up.

A man dressed in a suit, (if you want a image Master Cheif's suit from Halo, I know i used that same suit in my last one but i like the suit so IDC), walks through the woods. "Come...in...Spartan...Hunter...w...nee...ou" A person says throught the helment com but alot of static gets in the way. "Base repeat that didn't copy" Hunter says. "Sorry...l...sig...can...he..." the base says. "Dang it must be out of com range" Hunter says. Hunter presses forward through the forest. He draws his gun at the sound of aproching foot steps. He puts his suit in camoflage mod and waits to see what the steps are. A cheetah's head pops out of the bushes infront of Hunter. The rest of the creature comes out of the bushes and it's a cheetah man creature. It has the body of a cheetah but can stand on to legs. it holds a bow in it's paws and a quiver of arrows on it's back. It sniffs the airand looks in the general direction of Hunter. The creature notches a arrow and takes aim. Hunter is about to move and risk his camoflage going away when the creature release the arrow and it fly's just above Hunter and hits a squirle right behind him. The creature walks right past Hunter and picks up the squrrile. The creature walks back in the direction it came from. At the last second it turns around and sniffs the air again. It looks directly at Hunter, but turns around and walks off. Hunter disenges the camoflage and continues walking in the direction he orginaly was going.

"Come on Spyro I know you can fly faster than that" Cynder says a good distance in front of Spyro. "Im coming just give me a second to catch up" Spyro says. They both land in the park and walk to the meeting place. The park is a little flotting island not far from Warfang. It has lush green fields that glimmer and in the right light seem blue. The forest on one side of the island is home to countless amounts of animules. Some you would see everday in the world. Other are strange to the world. Cynder always found the park to be calming. The way the wind blew across her scales just felt amazing. The trees swayed in the wind. Cynder always said it look like they were dancing. Spyro liked the park at night. The nacturnel creatures in the forest always came out at night. Spyro always called the sounds in the night, nature's lullabye. They both sat down in the grass near the lake in the middle of the island. A dragon emerges out of the lake. The water still clinging to her scales. She had black scales like Cynder but her underbelly scales are blue. Something was special about her though she didn't have just two colors of scales like most dragons, she has three. Under her wings is purple. Though with all this mix of colors she was a fire dragon. Most fire dragons had red and gold scales but she was special; and the fact that she loved to go for swims made her special as well.

"Hey" She said walking up to Cynder and Spyro, her horns shining like silver. "Hey Trinity" Cynder says. "So glad we could meet here" Trinity says. "Yea" Spyro says as he gets up. They all go walk around the park.

"God dang this stupid radio" Hunter says as all he hears is static. "Huh never noticed that before" Hunter says as he looks at a flooting island. "I must be really far from camp, cause no one has ever reported seeing a flotting island" Hunter says. Hunter hits a button on his wrist and a set of wings pop out of the back of the suit. Hunter jumps and rockets activate on his boots and he fly up to the island.

"Come on you two let's go explore the forest" Trinity says as she walks at a fast pace to get to the forest. "Wow what's got you so excited" Spyro asks. "I heard that their is a old temple in this forest and I want to find it" Trinity says. "Okay but don't you think someone would of found it people fly over this forest all the time" Cynder says. "No suposeably its covered by the tops of trees and blends in perfectly with the forest canopy" Trinity says as they start into the forest. It quickly gets dark from the canopy of the forest not letting much light in. "Here hold this" Trinity says as she hands a stick to Spyro. She quickly lights it with her fire breath. She take the now light torch and continues on. Hunter walks up on a temple in the forest he is in. He switches to thermal view in his helmant. nothing in the temple. Hunter goes around to the north side of the temple. He looks in the direction facing away from the temple. The thermal view can barley make out three heat signitures in the distance. Hunter switches back to night vision mode and runs into the temple. "Hey Trinity why haven't we seen any animules, this place is ushally crawling with them" Spyro asks. "I don't know, maybe they all just are in there dens right now" Trinity says as she leads on. "So where did you hear about this temple" Cynder says hating how silent it got in those few seconds. "Oh I heard it when I over heard the guardians talking" Trinity says. "Oh yea I forgot to ask, how is it going living in the temple" Cynder asks. "It's great; Im taught alot about my element from Ignitus" Trinity says. They keep on walking for about thirty minutes. "Come on you two we found it" Trinity says as she emerges into a dimly light clearing. In the middle of it is a giant stone temple. Spyro and Cynder walk into the clearing and are amazed at the finding. Suddenly a loud cracking noice hurts the dragons ears. A shiny piece of meatal sits in the hole it made in the ground. The hole is not twenty feet from Spyro's front claw.

"Not any further" Hunter says. "Who are you" Spyro asks. "Non of your consern, just leave me be you beast" Hunter says laying ontop of the temple with his gun pointed at Spyro. "Spyro I don't think he noticed me yet I'll sneack around and jump him" Cynder says. Spyro just gives a quick nod of his head. Cynder slowly walks around the temple, but dosen't get very far. Another cracking noice goes off and there is a hole dangersly close to Cynder's paws. "Don't even think about it your ruby red scales, under you, give you away" Hunter says. No one noticed Trinity sneaking around the temple; not even Spyro or Cynder. With one powerful flap of her wings Trinity was on top of the temple. She found her self straduled over Hunter. "Who are you" Trinity says growling the whole time. "I won't talk to a dragon" Hunter says as his rockets on his boots activate and he flys out form under Trinity. In the process of escaping Hunter crashes into a tree and is nocked out. "What is this thing" Spyro asks as he walks up to Hunter. "I don't know it wouldn't tell me" Trinity says as she lands next to Spyro. Cynder walks over. "It kinda sounded like it was a living creature" Trinity says. Suddenly Hunter's helmant retrackts into the suit. "I think we should get out of here" Spyro says. "But we can't just leave him" Cynder says. "Why he tried to harm us" Spyro says. "Cause that would be as bad as Malafore" Cynder says. "In this state he is defensless and can't do anything to harm us anyway" Trinity says. "Fine we will take him to Warfang" Spyro says. Cynder puts Hunter on her back and takes to the sky. The sun goes down slowly that day.

"Are you sure" a giant red dragon asks. "Positive Ignitus it is time to tell Spyro" another dragon about the same sizes but his scales are green. "Terradore I don't know if he is ready to know" Ignitus says. "You will have to tell him one of these days" Terradore says. "And the same goes to you Volteer, Cynder needs to know" Terradore says to the yellow dragon next to him. "I say I will tell Cynder soon, but im looking for the right moment" Volteer says standing up to the height of Ignitus. The main doors of the building swing open. Spyro, Cynder, and Trinity walk in.

"I told you it was a bad idea to take him here" Spyro says. "Oh stop that we are just gonna chain him in a cell and close the door" Cynder says. They walk right past all of the guardiens; leaving them to wonder. A few hours later Hunter starts to wake up. He opens his eyes and the helmant comes out of the suit. He shakes his head a little bit and spots a dragon beyond some bars.

"Who are you" Hunter asks not being able to recognize the figure as any of the dragons he just battled. The dragon opens it's mouth, but instead of speaking the dragon closes it's mouth. It's eyes glow red. In the darkness all Hunter can see is two glowing red dots. Suddenly a cloud of dark purple gas expands into the room and form into a head of a dragon. A loud roar sounds out of the dragon. Hunter is instally shacken to the core and shakes in fear. The cloud goes away and the dragon leaves its eyes still glowing red.


	2. Chapter 2

**Trouble**

 **Hey Im back for another chapter. hope you like it so far.**

"Get back" Hunter yells in pure panic. Images of the dragon flew through his mind. The walls of the dungen drowned the sound of the yelling. "No stay away" Hunter yells as he jerks at the chains that hold him to the wall. Complete fear takes over his body and he rips the chains out of the wall. He runs at the bars and hits as hard as he can. A ear shatering crack flys through all of the palace. Everone in the palace hears the crack. Two halfs of Hunter's helmant lay on the ground. The wall that held the bars in place gives way, and the bars fall forward. Hunter takes off in a dead sprint to the door that lead out of the place. _**In Hunter's mind the walls are moving. Black oozs drips from the walls. Any creature in the cells that were next to his were all terifiying monsters that wanted to kill him. One of them reaching out it's long boney fingers barely scraping Hunter's head.**_ Hunter runs out of the dungen. He keeps on running the images in his mind getting worse. The guirdieans are walking the halls; when Hunter runs by in a complete panic.

"Guards catch him" Ignitus comands. Dragons in full metal armore run after Hunter. Hunter turns a cornner and his boots instally lose traction. He slids right into the far wall. He gets back up and runs into the hallway infront of him. That hallway leads to a dead end. All of the guards surround him.

"Surender now" one of the guards say. Hunter could not see dragon in amore; _**he could only see deamons in flames.**_ Hunter takes a defencive stance. One of the guards lunge at Hunter. Hunter jumps and knees the dragon in the head; knocking the helmant right off his head. The dragon falls to the floor barely breathing. Next thing that happens seems like Hunter would not have a chance to win this fight. All of the guards lunge at Hunter. He easily takes them all down. Then he keeps running through the palace trying to find a way out.

"Come on Cynder we need a little bit of fun today" Spyro says. "I'm sorry Spyro, I love you but I am not gonna fly over Devil's Mountain with you" Cynder says. "Why" Spyro asks. "Cause the last time I was any where near that accursed mountain, was when we fought Malfore" Cynder says.

"Cynder, Spyro we need you to catch what ever you brought into the palace" Ignitus says. "How did he get out" Spyro asks. "No one knows, but catch him" Ignitus says. Cynder jumps to her paws and runs out the door; Spyro not far behind. They find Hunter backed in a corner with nothing in front of him.

"Stay back you monsters" Hunter yells. _**Deamons surrond him and converge on him.**_ Cynder slowly aproches Hunter. _**Hunter see's Cynder but not in her regular form. She is back in her evil form.**_ Cynder gets close enough to Hunter that she can see a very familer site. She uses her element of fear on Hunter and he falls over from exhaustion.

"What was that" Spyro asks. "Someone used the element of fear on him, but that's strange cause Im the only dragon I know of that has that element" Cynder says. "Are you saying their is another dragon that has dark powers" Spyro asks. "I guess" Cynder says.

"Cynder if your power was duplicated, than that can have major consiqunces" Volteer says just walking into the room. They pick Hunter up and carry him to the infermary. The sun is starting to set in the west. Cynder is standing out on a balcony connected to her room. She looks out onto the city below. Warfang is acity built by the moles to honor the dragons. Warfang is also called the Dragon City. The dragons were always looked at as honorable, graceful, and strong creatures. Untill Malfore came along. Malfore was the first purple dragon. He started out young and bright. He got to a point that the gurdians were afraid of his power; than he turned evil. Cynder on the other hand might of been his General of the dark army, and the terror of the skys. But she didn't choose that life.

"Why" Cynder says a single tear coming to her eye. Cynder was taken as a egg; in a raid by the aps. They were ordered to destroy all eggs except one. They were to take that egg back to Malfore. Unfortuntly that egg was Cynder. The Gurdians were protecting the eggs at the time of the raid but the aps over took them. Only two eggs survived that raid; Cynder's and Spyro's. Spyro was taken out of the egg chamber before the aps got there. Ignitus put his egg on a leaf to float down river. Meanwhile Spyro was living a good life, Cynder had been torchered and beaten ever since she hatched. She had no other way of thinking at that time. Cynder brings her paw up to the chocker on her neack. Malfore had put these on her to make her his slave. Cynder always said that the chocker and cuffs on her legs were just jewlery to her, but they reminded her of a past she just wanted to forget. The only thing that saved Cynder from her evil master was Spyro. Even after she tried to kill him; he still saved her. He was the most selfless dragon she would ever know. Spyro made Cynder's life so much better. She had something to look forward to everday. She could smile and actully be happy. Spyro was everything to Cynder. She loved him with all her heart. Her heart was frozen cold when they first met, but Spyro thawed her heart with his flames of love. Cynder was the first to admit that she loved Spyro. Right after they defeated Malfore and he was sucked into the core of the planet. The world was coming apart. Spyro did his duty and saved the world. Right before he saved it though Cynder said she loved him. The next time she opened her eyes she saw the purple scales of the dragon she loved laying next to her. His head up and watching over her. The first words he said when he saw she was awake was "I love you to Cynder". At that moment Cynder's heart skipped a beet and she was filled with joy. Cynder's eyes still had tears in them, but these tears were both of sadness and happiness.

"Cynder are you okay" Spyro asks. "Oh I'm fine" Cynder says wipping the tears out of her eyes. "Come on Cynder you know I don't like it when you hide your sadness from me" Spyro says. "Fine Spyro I'm just reminessing on life, and what poor dragon had to go through what I had to go through" Cynder says her voice starting to choke up in sadness. "Oh come here Cyn" Spyro says as he pulls Cynder into a tight enbrace. Cynder's eyes slowly stop crying. "It's okay Cyn I know you had a hard life and who ever this dragon is probably went through the same thing, but we need to focus on finding this dragon first" Spyro says. Cynder's eyes start to tear up more. "Come on Cyn you need something to cheer you up" Spyro says as he leads his love into the bedroom. The sun comes up and Cynder opens her eyes as the first rays of sunlight come over the horizan. She sees the purple scales of her mate, lover, her everthing as she lays there still being held close to Spyro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Trouble**

 **Hey guys I'm back for another chapter hope you like my story so far. And I know I told someone that this wasn't gonna be a cross over but I decided to use some of the Halo characters. so It will be a cross over now.**

The red glowing eyes seeped through the darkness of the night. It flew around the temple in Warfang. The two red eyes appeard in Spyro and Cynder's window. Spyro and Cynder lay there non the wiser. The Window opens up and the dragon lands inside. It's body was not solid; It moved and swayed like mist in the wind. It walks next to Cynder. A long tentical like thing expands from the dragon's body. It touches Cynder's head with the tantical. Cynder's face contracts and she starts to struggle in her sleep. After a few minutes the dragon retracks it's tenticale and walks away from Cynder. It walks to the Infermary. It finds Hunter and does the same to him. Hunter's body is instaly consumed with a dark purple-ish glow. His eyes come open and he starts swinging his fists. One fist comes in contaked with the dragon's maw. It steps back in surprise; Hunter jumps out of the bed. The room is lit enough that he can clearly see the dragon.

"you look more like a phantom than a dragon" Hunter says. He jumps the Phantom, but passes right through it and smakes against the floor. The Phantom simply walks away to the nearest window and dispears like mist; into the night. Hunter goes to the window where the Phantom disipeared. A cloud of mist floots away from the temple. Hunter is about to pursue when Spyro runs into the room. Hunter sees him and takes a deffensive stance. "Are you okay" Spyro asks. "Yes" Hunter says not shiffting his stance.

"Spartan Hunter, This is Spartan Locke hold your position we are on the way" Locke says through the helmat com. "Roger that, tell me when you are above me" Hunter says. Hunter resumes his stance. Spyro trys and step toward Hunter. "Stay back" Hunter says in a calm tone. A Pelcan flys above the temple. "We are right above you" Locke says. "Roger that" Hunter says as he jumps and activates his rockets. He bust through the roof of the temple and lands inside of the Pelcan. "Get us out of here, Spartan Locke" Hunter says as he lands inside the Pelcan. The Pelcan's back hatch closes and it fly's away. Spyro sniffs the air, and cringes at the smell of the Pelcan's exhaust. Spyro walks back to his bed with Cynder. Instead of finding Cynder curled up in his bed; he finds a human.

"Who are you, and what did you do with Cynder" Spyro asks with anger in his voice. The human wakes up and get's out of bed. She has no clothes on, but she dosen't seem to notice this. "What are you talking about Spyro it's me Cynder" The human says. "No you aren't" Spyro says. "What did you do with Cynder" Spyro asks. "Spyro It is me" The human says. The human finaly looks at herself. "What happend to me" the human asks as she sits down and crys into her hands. Spyro hears the human crying and it hits him. Spyro had only heard that cry one other time. "Cynder is that really you" Spyro asks cautionaly walking toward the human. "Yes Spyro" the human says. Spyro get's close to the human and looks into her eyes full of tears. The eyes were not human they were reptilian, and not just any reptile eye's. The eyes of his beloved Cynder. "Oh Cynder what happend to you" Spyro says. They both start to cry both leaning on each other.

"Good to see you back, Spartan Hunter" a woman says as the Pelcan lands. "Good to be back, General Gordan" Hunter says to the woman. "I told you to call me Tilda" Tilda says. "Sorry General, can't while on duty" Hunter says. "Okay, Spartan comand wants you to report in, in 20 minutes" Tilda says as she walks off. "Dam why did you ever give up that ass" a man standing next to Hunter asks. "That is non of your consern" Hunter says his voice sharp and hateful. "Private I ever hear you disrespecting the general again and I will have you court martialed" Hunter says. "Yes Spartan" the Private says. (and to be clear I am making that the Spartans are higher than any Army rank, there will be a diffrant rank stucture for the spartans, and yes it gonna be cheep but all the new ranks will just be a regular Army rank with the word Spartan in front of it ). Hunter makes his way to Spartan comand. "Spartan General, Spartan Lieutenant Hunter Roark ready to report in" Hunter says as he solutes a man in armore that turns toward him. "Very well Spartan Lieutenant, you may procced" The general says as he returns his solute.

"What are we gonna do Spyro" Cynder asks. "We are gonna find that thing we brought into the temple, and make him change you back" Spyro says. Cynder is now clothed. Spyro and Cynder walk toward the balcony. "Come on Cynder jump on my back" Spyro says. "How are we gonna find him, he could be any where" Cynder says as she climbs onto Spyro's back. "That thing he took off in gave off a very strange smell, it still lingers in the air" Spyro says as he flaps his wings and takes to the skys with Cynder on his back.

"Thank you Spartan Lieutenant; you may go now" the General says. "Roger that, sir" Hunter says. Hunter walks out of Spartan comand. He walks to the barrakes.

"Attention" one of the men say. "As you were" Hunter says as he goes to his cot. He jumps into the cot and falls asleep. _His dreams are filled with pleasent memory's of the past. Those sexy legs walking toward him. She's holding two bottles of wisky. That little striped bikinee. Her long red hair. Her emerald green eyes; giving him that look that always drove him crazy. But then she disipeard. His dreams then were filled with images of a black dragoness being tortured. Her screams going out for miles. Hunter try's to go for his gun to help, but he is chained to the ground. He can't grab his gun. The young dragoness is screaming in pure terror now. She's been broken; to the point she dosen't even care anymore. They let her out of the fire pit, and she just walks away like it was nothing. The dragoness walks toward him._

 _"Now Cynder be a good little servant and eat your pray" A voice says. Hunter can't determine where the voice is coming from, but he can tell it has influence on the black dragoness. The maw opens and is about to shut around Hunter's head,_ When he snaps awake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Trouble**

 **Hey guys I'm back for another chapter. I know I just said I woudn't be putting Halo characters into this story but I have a new idea for the story and it works better with the Halo characters I am putting in.**

"General Gordan, help" a man yells as he runs into Tilda's tent. "Private you never barg into my tent again" Tilda says. "I am sorry General but Spartan Hunter is out of controle" the Private says. "What do you mean, Private" Tilda asks. "Look for yourself General" the Private says. Tilda walks outside of her tent. Hunter is wreaking the camp. Spartan comand is full of bullet holes. Many of the Enlisted's tents are torn to peices. Many soldiers are bleeding laying on the ground. "Spartan Hunter, What is the meaning of this" Tilda yells. Hunter stops his assault on the camp. He drops the soldier he is holding on the ground. He walks toward Tilda.

 _"The General, kill her" a demonic voice says in Hunter's head. "Yes master" Hunter says._ He grabs Tilda by the throat. "What are you doiung Hunter" Tilda asks as she grabs at Hunter's hand to get it away from her neack. _"Retrack your helmant so I can see this with my own eyes" the voice says. "Yes master" Hunter says._ Hunter hand hits the button and retracks his helmant. Tilda looks down at Hunter but the caring eyes she had loved weren't there. Instead the eyes were a buring purple flame. _"This isn't Hunter, those arn't his eyes" Tilda thinks._ "Spartan...pu...e...own" Tilda chokes out. "Please stop Hunter, please" Tilda pleads as she can feel his grip tightening around her neak. His eyes flash back to his blue eyes. He instaly drops Tilda. "Tilda are you okay" Hunter asks. "Hunter is that really you" Tilda looks up. Those blue eyes sparkeld with worry. "Oh it is you" Tilda says with pure relief in her voice.

"Spartan Hunter, back away from the General" Locke says. "Hunter don't go" Tilda says recoginzing the look in his eyes. "Sorry I have to, meet you at the place" Hunter says as he puts his helmant back on. He stands up and turns around. "Spartan Hunter, stay where you are" Locke says. "Sorry Locke" Hunter says. Hunter pulls out a suit inhibitor and throws it onto Locke. He takes off running. He jumps the camp wall and runs into the woods. A man pulls the suit inhibator off Locke. "Thanks Buck" Locke says. "No problem, I know how unconfterbul those things are" Buck says. "Go after Spartan Hunter" Locke yells to all the Spartans.

"I never noticed how cold it could be up here" Cynder says shivering. "Yea I guess scales do provide some type of protection" Spyro says. "Almost there the smell is getting stronger" Spyro says as he sniffs the air. Spyro spots a camp on the ground not to far away. He spots the Pelacan. "Hold on Cynder" Spyro says as he dives toward the camp. Spyro lands right next to it. Cynder gets off Spyro.

"Intruder" a woman yells. Spyro and Cynder are surounded by Army soldiers. "What is all the fuss about" another woman asks. "Captain Rogers, we have a dragon and his rider that just flew on base" a man says. "Thank you Corpral" Rogers says. "Miss, this is a military establishment; you need to remove you and your dragon from the base" Rogers says.

"Where is Spartan Hunter" Spyro asks. "Why would a dragon be looking for a Spartan, their orders are clear they are to have no interactions with dragons" the Corpral asks. "I asked a question" Spyro says some flames coming out of his mouth. "He is hostile" the Corpral yells. All the soldiers raise their guns. "Stand down" Rogers yells. "He presents no preasent threat" she says. "May I speak with the woman" Rogers asks. "No" Spyro says. "Your kind is the ones who turned her human" He says.

"Spyro I will decied if I want to talk to the people or not" Cynder says. "Now I will" She says. "Fine but if they make one wrong move I'll tear their heads off" Spyro says. "Captian Rogers was it" Cynder asks. "Yes mamm, why did you and your dragon land on base" Rogers asks. "Well we are looking for Spartan Hunter" Cynder says. "He is not on base right now" Rogers says. "Well do you know where I could find him" Cynder asks. "Sorry, that I do not know" Rogers says. "Okay do you know anyone who would know where he is" Cynder asks. "No sorry can't help you" Rogers says.

"What are you talking about Captain, General Gordan would know he tells her everthing" a Private says. "Private shut your mouth unless spoken to" Rogers says. "Oh so this General Gordan would know, do you know where she is" Cynder asks. "May I ask why are you so intreasted with Spartan Hunter" Rogers asks.

"He turned her into a human" Spyro says. "Yes this is true, I used to be a dragon" Cynder says. "Okay" Rogers says. "I am sorry but I can't reveil any of the information you are asking for" Rogers says.

"Captain, is this person asking for Hunter" Tilda asks. Rogers does a about face and goes to the position of attention. "Yes General, she is asking about Spartan Hunter" Rogers says. "At ease, I'll take it from here" Tilda says. "But General" Rogers says but is cut off by Tilda. "I said I'll take it from here" Tilda says. "Yes General" Rogers says. "Come with me" Tilda says.

"Ignitus do you know where Spyro and Cynder went, they promised they would help with my party I'm throwing" Trinity asks. "They had a emergiency to see to, they won't be back for a while" Ignitus says. "Okay thanks" Trinity says as she walks out of the room. Spyro and Cynder follow Tilda into her tent.

"Here Cynder your gonna need this to stay on base" Tilda says as she passes a Spartan suit to Cynder. Cynder puts it on. "Your also gonna need that if your gonna get any where near Hunter" Tilda says. "Now on to buisness, why are you looking for Spartan Hunter" Tilda asks. Cynder and Spyro tell Tilda the whole story. "Okay, so I see" Tilda says. "You two saved Hunter and when he was extracted from your temple Cynder here was turned into a human" Tilda says.

"Yes" Spyro says. "Okay their was also some sugnificant changes to Hunter as well" Tilda says. "He attacked and almost destroyed the base, but it wasen't him who was in controle" she says. "His eyes weren't blue they were a pair of burning purple flames" She says. Cynder let's out a gasp. "So Cynder do you know what this is" Tilda asks.

"Yes, sadly I do" Cynder says. "The purple flaming eyes are exzactly what I had when Malafore was in controle of me" She says. "But that makes no sence, we both saw Malafore being draged into the center of the world" Spyro says. Cynder sits and thinks for a little bit. "Oh no, I thought Malafore killed him" Cynder says her eyes full of fear. "Killed who Cynder" Spyro asks. Cynder hangs her head low in shame. "Spyro their is something I never told you about when I was under the controle of Malafore" Cynder says. She lifts her head up and her eyes were full of tears. "Come on Cyn it's gonna be alright, what possably could be that bad" Spyro asks preparing himself for another story about how she was forced to kill someone. "When Malafore was still in controle of me, He said he needed a heir to his throne of darkness" Cynder says. "So He forced me to do something with him" Cynder says looking away not able to look apon the dragon she loved so much. "He raped me and I had a son with him" Cynder says tears streaming down her face now. "He grew to almost a full grown dragon, but he possed powers even more powerful than Malafore" Cynder says. "So one night while we were sleeping, Malafore snuck into are sons room" she says. "I awoke and found aer boy laying dead on the floor" Cynder says. "He might have been pure evil and couldn't of changed that, but still at the time he was my only family" Cynder says. Cynder couldn't stop her crying now, she kept pleeding to Spyro for forgiveness. "Cynder it's okay, you did nothing wrong" Spyro says in a calm voice; despite the rage built up inside of him now.

"I don't mean to interupt, but do you believe this son is the one responsible for the recent change in Hunter" Tilda asks. "Yes he is the only one that had that kind of power besides Malafore" Cynder says still crying.

* * *

 **Hey sorry but this will be my last chapter for a while, Christmas is coming up and I won't be putting up any new chapters up for a while hope you liked this chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Trouble**

 **Hey guys hope you had a great Christmas, and hope you like my new chapter, and just to make sure I don't own Halo or Spyro just my ideas and OC's. And want to say sorry it took me so long to wright this chapter but I have had alot of stuff on my mind recently.**

"Spartan Hunter, he one of the best Spartans their is, the only one better than him is John 117" Tilda says. "You don't find him he finds you" Tilda says. "Than how I am gonna get changed back" Cynder asks. "I wasn't finished, if Hunter wants you to be able to find him he will mark a path" Tilda says. "Now this path is not a very noticible path, only a few know what to look for" she says. "That group includes myself and a couple of other Spartans" She says.

"Will you help us" Spyro asks. "Yes but it is to late to track him now, go rest and we will leave in the morning" Tilda says. "Tell the Platoon Sargent to get you a cot and a tent, say orders from the General" She says "Thank you General Gordan" Spyro says. "Call me Tilda" Tilda says. "Okay Tilda" Spyro says. Spyro and Cynder leave Tilda's office. The Spartan General walks into Tilda's office.

"General Gordan did you just give refuge to dragons in this base" He asks. "Yes Spartan General Cortez, I gave them refuge to them untill morning" Tilda says. "Why would you do that" Cortez asks. "I am leaving with them in the morning to look for Spartan Hunter" Tilda says. "My Lieutenant Colonel will be taking my place till I get back" Tilda says. "So Patterson will be in charge till you get back" Cortez says. "Yes sir" Tilda says. "Okay but those dragons better be off base by 0800 hours" Cortez says. "Yes sir" Tilda says. Darkness falls opon the camp. The few soldiers are uneasy as they sleep next to a dragon. Many of the soldiers slept with either a pistole on thier hip or a rifle next to thier bed. Spyro stired a little in his sleep. Any soldier near them instaly went for thier gun. Once they saw that he was still sleeping they layed back down on more of a edge than last time they layed down. Hunter stood in his mack shift camp. Stairing at the moon; he was thinking about what he said to Tilda not to long ago. He didn't mean to says it; it just happend.

 _"Tilda I want you to stay away from me, I'm to dangerous" Hunter says to Tilda in a flash back. "But why" Tilda asks pleading with Hunter. "Cause_ _ **I LOVE YOU**_ _, and I don't want you to get hurt" Hunter praticly screams at her. Tilda backs away from Hunter with a look of disbelief on her face. Hunter says nothing more. Tilda takes off running through the woods._

"Why did I let that slip out" Hunter says leaning against a tree. "I do love her but she dosen't love me; not after what I did" Hunter says. "She deserves more than me" Hunter says.

"I still love him, but it's uncertinty with him" Tilda says to herself in her cot. "How could he love a woman like me" she says. "Why did he have to says that; now memories are coming back" she says as she starts to have a flash back.

 _Tilda walks into her office. It had been a long day. She needed a pick me up. She found a card with roses on her desk. It read on the envolpe; "To the woman I love"_. _She opens the envolpe and pulled the card out. It read; "If yesterday was too soon, and tomorrow will be to late, then today why wait? Let not yesterday become today, for without today tomorrow will never come". (P.S. I did not wright the poem a friend wrote it and wanted me to includ it into one of my stories). She instaly started blushing like a teenage girl. "Sometimes you can be the most romantic person in the world Hunter" Tilda says as she turns around and finds Hunter behind her._

Tilda finds a single tear in her eye from the memory. She loves the guy; she can't say she dosen't to herself. When she knows it's true. She can pull off the act that she is not effected by all this to other people. She wishes she could just trick herself like she has tricked all of the base members. Tilda gets up and goes for a walk. She get's to the south gate.

"Who's there" a guard asks. He instally goes to the position of attention when he see's it's Tilda. "As you were, sargent" Tilda says. She walks out of the base. Cynder woke up to the sound of crying in the distance. She get's up after sliding out of Spyro's grasp.

"Where you going" Spyro asks eyes half way open. "I'll be right back" Cynder says. "Okay hurry back" Spyro says. Cynder follows the sound outside of the tent. She let's her eyes ajust to the darkness. The base had a clift just south of it. The clift over looked the base. In the moons dim light; Cynder could just make out a silouet of some one sitting on the ege of the clift. Cynder goes to fly up thier, but forgeting she is human. She falls flat on her face. "Okay not getting there that way" Cynder says. She sets off toward the clift. She gets to the base of the clift. She can still hear the crying, but this sounded like tears of pure sadness, not fear that she thought it was at first. She looks up to find that the human is still sitting on the ledge. "Okay now how am I gonna get up there" Cynder asks herself. She finds a path to the top of the clift. She walks up behind the human. In the pale moon light she can make out that it's a woman. "Ma'mm why are you crying" Cynder asks. The woman stops her sobbing and stands up. She turns around and Cynder can see that it's Tilda. Her eyes are swollen, red, and puffy from crying. "Tilda what's wrong" Cynder asks. She dosen't anwser her, but a single tear falls off her cheek and she colapes on to the ground. Cynder rushes up to her and looks her over. She wasn't hurt but she was out cold. Cynder had to get her to her cot in her tent. Cynder knew that this area was filled with to many cretures of the night. She used to have controle of these cretures. The way they had a urge for blood. She knew that they would have a blood bath if they stayed out here. Cynder pick up the sound of paw steps in the distance. Then a bone chilling howl came from that same direction. If Cynder was still a dragon she could have fought off these creatures with ease, but she was human. She picks up Tilda and heads for the path downwards. when she gets to the trail head to go down the clift. A wolf jumps out and blocks the way down. Cynder backs up, as the wolf steps toward her. Those eyes in the wolf weren't normal. They thirsted for blood. It eyed Cynder, than it's eyes went to the passed out Tilda over Cynder's shoulder. The wolf jumped at Tilda. Cynder step back. The wolf barley missing Tilda's head. The wolf stands there for a second. Than it let's out the same bone chilling howl she heard earlier. Next thing she knows she is suround by a whole pack of wolfs. All of thier eyes blood red. Cynder knew she couldn't win against all of these wolfs. Than she saw the thing she feared the most. Just above the trees behind the wolfs was the same firery purple eyes of Malafore. But instead of Malafore it was her son. His body almost ghost like. She looked back at the wolfs to see that thier eyes were not red anymore, but instead they were the same firery purple of her son. Her own son was about to kill them both. She saw the wolfs about to ponce, and she tried to back up but she found the ledge of a clift behind her. Than she hears a loud thundering crack in the distance. She saw the alpha wolf drop dead. Than she see's Hunter step out of the tree line. Every wolf that ponced at Cynder droped dead. Cynder's son turns his attention to Hunter.

"You dare turn against the mighty Fury" Fury says. "You won't touch either of them" Hunter yells. "I won't have to" Fury says. Fury turns his powers on Hunter. Hunter fights against the power. "No you won't get me to kill her" Hunter yells as he fights with the darkness. "Get her out of here" Hunter says to Cynder. Cynder tries to go for the trail head but is stoped by Fury. "You arn't going any where" Fury says. "Jump off the clift, the spartan suit will break your fall" Hunter says as he tackles Fury. Cynder runs for the ledge, but stops right before the edge. "Go now before he kills the both of you" Hunter yells. Cynder jumps the edge. She goes into a free fall toward the ground. The spartan suit does nothing to slow them down at first. The ground was coming up fast.

 _"I'm dead" Cynder thought._ Suddenly the Spartan suit slowed them down, and she landed on the ground as soft as a feather. She get's up, and puts Tilda back on her shoulder. She runs for the base. She get's to the south gate. The guard on duty see's Cynder running toward the gate. He sees Tilda passed out on Cynder's shoulder. He lets them through. Cynder instaly goes for the medical building. She bust through the door of the building. "Tilda needs help" Cynder yells. A man dressed in doctor scrubs runs toward them with a stretcher.

"Put her here" the man says. Cynder puts Tilda on the strecher. The doctors take Tilda away. Cynder tries to follow but a nurse stops her.

"Please stay here" she asks. "Okay" Cynder says as she sits down.

Hunter and Fury are still locked in battle. Fury would launch his Elimental atacks at Hunter. Hunter would dodge them and shoot at him. The night sky would be light up on top of the Clift. Fury's fire, lighting, and Ice breath shone bright when they were fired off. Hunter's muzzel flash also would be bright.

"That's it no more games" Fury yells. He charges up a ball of all of his elements combined. A huge ball of fire, ice, lighting, eath, wind, posin, fear, and shawdow hoovers above Fury. Hunter uses this oppertunity to get a shot off at Fury. The bullet hit's his shoulder. He let's go of the attack, and the ball fly's toward Hunter. It hits the ground right infront of Hunter. The force from the blast of elements sends Hunter flying. Fury flys back to his cave holding the wound from the bullet. Hunter flys into the tree line north of the base. He rips through the trees at break neack speeds. His Spartan armore taking most of the damage, but at the speed he is flying he is crashing through trees. Chunks of his armore are being tore off by branchs. He hits the ground and slids against it. The amore digging into the ground. He finaly stops and he has left a mile of ground dug up. He is in a 50 foot crator. All that is left of his amore is the back plate and the helmant. He lays thier on the brink of death, as he passes out a image of Tilda goes through his head.

"I love you Tilda" Hunter says as he falls unconissens.


	6. bad news

Hey guys and gals, im sorry for not updating for a long time but I don't have internet at my house anymore, I have two more chapters of trouble finished. I'll upload them when I get to a place with enough internet. I don't have them on me today or I would right now


	7. Chapter 6

**Trouble**

 **Hey guys back for another chapter, hope you like it. Again I do not own Spyro or Halo. And tell me in the coments if you want me to go back to my originale font for this story, I just felt like trying this font out.**

Cynder walks around the front room of the infermary. She kept thinking about the recent events. "How did he know where we were, was he hidding in that area the whole time" Cynder says. _"And what he said, he betrayed Fury, does that mean my son has controle of Hunter"_ Cynder thinks to herself.

"Ma'mm where you the one who brought the General in" a nurse asks. "Yes" Cynder says as she stands up. "She is doing fine, she suffered some injureys but nothing to serious" the nurse says. "You may go back and see her" the nurse says. Cynder follows the nurse to the back of the hospitle.

Hunter's eyes slowly open. His vison is a little blury but he can make out that he is in a cratter. Hunter trys to move but as soon as he puts pressure on his arms to get up, a shocking pain goes through him. His vision clears up and he can see he is pretty banged up. He has several cuts, bruises, and one large gash with a branch stuck in him. "How am I alive" Hunter asks himself. Suddenly the back plate of his amore sends a serg through his body. A few of his cuts close and the branch falls out of the gash. His helmant screen comes online. The helmant com is active but their is no activity on the com. "This is Seiara 9629 to base, I am badly injured and in need of asitance" Hunter says. The com activity does not change. "Dang it" Hunter says as he lays back.

"This ...29...e,I am ...n...d...sitance" Cynder hears over the helmant com. "What was that" Cynder asks.

"What you hear something" Tilda asks. "Yea something came over the helmant com, it wasn't to clear but it did sound like something" Cynder says. "Replay the tranmision, and put it on the outside speakers" Tilda says. "How do I do that" Cynder asks. "Open the command consul on your right arm" Tilda says. "Now hit the play button and the speaker buttom" Tilda says. The transmision replays. "That sounded like Hunter" Tilda says. "Give me your arm" Tilda says. She hits a few buttons and the transmition clears up a little bit. "This is Seiara 9629..., injured...need...f...assitance" The transmtion says. They hear something new come over the com.

"This is Seiara 117, Seiara 9629 stay where you are, a Cargo Pelcan is on it's way" they hear over the com. "Thats strange I thought Master Chief was in retierment" Tilda says.

"Well I guess not" Cynder says. "Come on we need to track that signale" Tilda says as she gets out of bed.

"General I am sorry but you need to rest" a nurse says. "I need to find him" Tilda says. "General you need to rest, you have a Spartan right here that can find him" the nurse says. "No I need to find him, I am sorry But I am pulling rank on you" Tilda says as she gets up. "Sorry General but you have to rest" the nurse says as she puts a trank into Tilda. Tilda falls over asleep on the bed. Cynder just stands there shocked at what just happend. "She is just asleep but not for long, you need to find this Spartan for her sake" the nurse says. "Okay" Cynder says as she walks out of the room. Cynder walks outside and finds Spyro talking to a Spartan. "Spyro come here" Cynder yells. Spyro looks over and starts walking toward her.

"Whats up Cynder" Spyro asks. "I'll explain on the way, but first we got to go to the recon tent" Cynder says. Cynder and Spyro walk to the tent. After a while of explaining to the soldier; he finally gives them the equitment they need. After alot of work they locate the signal. "Okay he is north of the base not moving" Cynder says. "Well let's go" Spyro says. Cynder hops on Spyro's back and he flys out of the tent. "Okay, my suit says north is that way" Cynder says as she looks at the hallo screen in her helmant. "Alright" Spyro says. Spyro flys for a while and feels something diffrent. "Cynder how long we been flying" Spyro asks. "Only a few minutes why" Cynder asks. "Cause I am getting realy tired at the moment" Spyro says as his eye lids get heavy. "Why you got plenty of sleep last night" Cynder says. "I don't know but I am getting realy tired right now" Spyro says. "Well land we will walk from here" Cynder says. Spyro hits the ground with a soft thud. Suddenly he falls over asleep. Cynder gets pinned under his body. "Not the position I like; Spyro get off of me" Cynder says. Spyro gives no responce; just a soft snore. "Dang it, Spyro wake up" Cynder says.

"It's no use, he gonna sleep till he is draged out of this area" Some says coming up behind Cynder. Cynder couldn't turn her head to see who it was, but the voice sounded strangly famileir.

"Can you help me" Cynder asks. "Just sit still" the voice says. The weight that pinned her leg down was lifted off. She slid out from under Spyro and stood up. The voice that helped her was a dragon. He had camoflage scales with shiny metlic like teeth; his eyes were blue. "Sargent" Cynder asks. "Yes how did you know my name" Sargent asks. "It's me Cynder" Cynder says. "Uh the Cynder I know is a dragoness" Sargent says. "It's hard to explain" Cynder says. "Alright than if you are Cynder who was we running from" Sargent says. "Black Fur" Cynder says. (Again some of this stuff is from my story I hand wrote, I would post it online but I gave it to some one for them to read and they aren't going to give it back. I am sorry if you get lost when I start mentioning stuff from my prequile to this story) Sargent gives Cynder a surprised look, then give a smirk. "Well it realy is you" Sargent says. "Yes now can you help me get Spyro to some where safe" Cynder asks? "Yea" Sargent says as he starts to put Spyro on his back. They fly for a bit till they get above the mestires area. They land on a near by leadgeand put Spyro on the ground. Moments later he regains concenises.

"Where am I" Spyro asks. "Your safe" Cynder says. "What happened, all I remeber is landing and falling over, then the rest is black" Spyro says.

"You were inchanted by a spell that was put on that area" Sargent says. "Who is that, you sound very familer" Spyro asks as he looks around the cave. Spyro spots the camoflaged dragon in the cave and instaly jumps up at the site. "Sargent where have you been" Spyro asks clearly excited to see his old freind. "Been here and there" Sargent says.

"How has Audrey been" Cynder asks wondering why she hadn't seen his wife with him. "She has been better" Sargent says as his face goes to pure dread. "What happened" Cynder asks. "Well that's how I learned about that spell, that was put on that area" Sargent says. "Me and her got lost in that area, she feel victim to the spell" Sargent says.

"Wouldn't she have just woke up like I did" Spyro asks. "No, she was in the area for to long" Sargent says. Sargent moves and let's light hit the back of the cave. In the back there is a pink dragoness asleep. "She hasn't woke up for ten days" Sargent says. "She has had a few stires that I thought she was waking up, but no sound asleep" Sargent says.

"Sargent I aprechiate you saving us but we have to find a sertin person and bring him back" Cynder says. "No you must stay here, it is almost night and the spell stregthens at night" Sargent says. "Just stay in the cave for tonight and we will go out to find him in the morning" He says. Spyro and Cynder think hard on this offer.

"All right we will stay for the night" Spyro says as the sun goes below the horizan. Cynder is standing at the entrace of the cave. Sargent was a trusted friend but something felt off to her. In the distance Cynder could see the low glow of a camp fire, she guessed it had to be Hunter and Master Cheif.

Hunter was being draged away from the ruble. The pelacan that Master cheif was flying suddenly quit and plumited to the ground near Hunter. The fire could have been seen from miles around. The fire reached the pelicans fuel tank and the fuel ignited. The explosion sent Hunter and Master Cheif flying.

Cynder suddenly heard a sound that sounded like a howl. "The wolfs must be out again" Cynder says. "I hope Hunter is safe" She says as she goes and lays down next to Spyro. "Sleep well my love" Cynder says as she cuddles up next to Spyro.


	8. Chapter 7

**Trouble**

Hey guy and gals sorry for not posting lost all my previous work on the next chapters. I will be trying to countinue the story. Again I dont own Halo or Spyro just my ideas and my OC's.

"Spyro wake up I have good news" Cynder says as she shakes Spyro. He dosen't even give a stir. "Spyro wake up" Cynder says as she shakes him frantically.

"It's useless, he has succumb to the spell" Sargent says. "No" Cynder says fighting back tears. Sargent picks up Spyro's body and moves it near Audrey's limp sleeping body. "Let's go find this friend of yours" Sargent says.

Hunter woke up in a make shift tent. He had several bandages all over his body. He looked around to see that he was in some kind of a abandoned refuge camp. His Spartan armor was gone. He sprang up quickly to get a better look around. As soon as he was straight up pain shot through his body. He fell back down.

"Stay down" a familler voice says. "Your to injured to move" the same voice says. hunter looks around to see a Spartan walking toward him. Hunter squinted to clear up his vision. When he got a clear look the Spartan infront of him was no other than his fomer mentor.

"Where am I" Spyro asks as he looks around. He is in a foggy area. "You are in the spirit realm" A voice says. "Who's there" Spyro asks. "A old friend" the voice says. Spyro sees a bright pink dragoness walk out of the fog. "Audrey" Spro says. "Yes" Audery syas. "Wait if I am, that means I am sleeping just like you are" Spyro says. "No Spyro we are not sleeping" She says. "We have been sent to a alternate diminsion" she says. "What you mean, we saw your body in the cave in the realms" Spyro says. "Yes are physical form is in the Realms still, but are spiritule energy is here" Audrey says. Spyro says nothing he is confused. "Spyro i know this is alot to take in but you are here for a reason" Audrey says. "I need to get out of here, i need to get back to Cynder" Spyro says. "Calm down Spyro, you will get out of here soon" Audrey says. "First you need to listen to me" She says. "Follow me" She says after a deep breathe. Spyro follow her into the fog.

"Where did you say you saw the smoke" Sargent asks. "Over there" Cynder says as she points at a smoldering heep of metal. Sargent lands on the ground and Cynder gets off. "I have to ask how did you learn to use human tec as complicated as that suit" Sargent says as he looks around. "Well it was pretty hard to figure out at first but I remebered something you told me a long time ago" Cynder says.

 _ **"Cynder can you help me with this" Sargent asks. "Yea sure" Cynder says. Sargent was cleaning his rifle. "How can I help you with this" she asks, "I dont know a thing about human tecnology". "It's easy to figure out Cynder, I'll give you a hint about all human tec" Sargent says. "No matter how complicated it is, all are gadgets work off the same principle" He says. "They all work off are movement" Sargent says.**_

 __"Oh yea" Sargent says. "It was pretty hard to get use to walking on human legs, I dont know how you used to do it so easily" Cynder says. "I got this suit from a friend" She says. "I was trained to use it by someone they called a Platoon Sargent" She said. "Yea the humans are pretty helpful, when they want to be" Sargent says. "Sargent do you know how they got here" Cynder asks. "More than likly the same way I did when I got here" Sargent says. "I got here by travling through space" He says. "See the human home planet was running out of resourses, so they sent out explores to find a new home" He says. "They scanned the galaxy for sutible planets to live on" he says. "They found four sutible planets" he says. "They recruited Earth's best human to explore these planets" he says. "I was one chosen" he says. "When I first got to your planet I sent the green light for habitable" He says. "So I guess they choose this planet to ocupiy" He says. "Wouldn't they have looked for you when they got here" Cynder asks. "Yes they would of, but I destroyed my only comnication with them when i blew up my APC(Amored Personel Carier)" Sargent says. They both stop talking and keep looking for clues. "Hey over here I think i found something Cynder yells.

 **Hey guys sorry for such a short chapter, but i wanted to get a new chapter out.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Trouble**

Hry guys and gals I am back for another chapter. I can't get my original chapters back. So it is gonna take me a while to get new chapters out. I am also working on a new story in the background. That will not be relesed untill i get completly finished with this one. So the story will be updated slowly but I will finish it.

"Spyro stay close it is easy to get lost in here" Audrey says. Out of the fog comes this giant structure appears out of no where. It was the dragon temple. It was a smoldering wreck. Spyro took flight and flew above it. "Spyro don't" Audrey yells. It was to late. Spyro was pulled into a flash back.

(P.S this is from the story before this one that I never got back) _**The temple was under seige by Blackfur's soildiers. Blackfur was leading the charge. "Take are queen back at all costs" He yells. The battle below raged. Spyro spotted a fimiler sight. He saw him self and Cynder running from the troops. He saw Sargent get turned into a dragon along with Audrey again. Next thing he knows he sees all the dragons fly from the temple. Than the APC in the middle of the temple blows up and the temple is abliterated.**_

 __Spyro flys back and hits the spirit floor. His eyes are struck with greif for seeing his home blow up again. "Why he have to do it" Spyro asks. "We could of fought them off" He says.

"Spyro you know we couldn't have done that" Audrey says. "Sargent did what he did so that we could get away safely" She says calming Spyro down. "Com on we need to keep moving" she says as she helps Spyro up.

"Well this was definatly where they were" Sargent says. The area was littered with scrap metal from the pelecan. The cockpit was perfectly intacked. "Maybe there will be a flight log in the cockpit" Sargent says walking toward it.

"Intruder alert. Carbon based life form step away from the pelecan. This is the property of the USNC" a robotic voice says. Sargent backs away from it.

"Cynder you try, you are wearing the Spartan amore" Sargent says. "Okay" Cynder says as she walks cautionly to the ship. "Welcome abored honorary Spartan Gordan" the ships onboard computer says. Now that the defence system is shut down Sargent walks up to the ship. They both start looking through the ships computers systems.

"What happened to me" Hunter asks. "I was hoping you could tell me that" Master cheif says. "All I can remeber is that I was protecting two people from a crazy dragon creature" Hunter says, "That's all I can remeber". "Do you know where my amore is" Hunter asks. "No, all you had of your amore is your helmant and back plate" Master Cheif says.

"Well their is my minnion" Fury says as he comes out of the tree line. "You have been a very bad" He says in a mocking tone. "Who are you" Mastercheif asks. "I am the rightful ruler of this world" Fury says. "You little pests have kept me from my destiny" he says his eyes turning into purple fire. Hunter stands up and his eyes are burning purple as well. "Kill this pests" Fury commands Hunter. "Yes Master" Hunter says.

"It looks like they were heading for a small base in the islands just off shore" Sargent says as he closes the ships logs. "Alright let's go there" Cynder says. "They have to be heading there right now" She says.

"Cynder this is General Gordan" Tilda says over the helmant com. "Don't leave your position, I am on my way to pick you up" she says. "Alright Tilda we will be here" Cynder says.

"Hunter snap out of it, I don't want to hurt you" Master Cheif says blocking Hunters strikes.

"Hunter is not there, he is my mindless servant" Fury says. "Hunter is dead all that stands before you is a shell" He says laughing maniacally.

"Get out of my head" Hunter yells. Hunter was trapped in his own mind. Purple mist surounded him. "This is not your body" the mist says. "This is master Fury's body now" it says. "You are his servant" it says. "No you do not controle me" Hunter yells as he does ever he can to regain controle of his body.

"This is Seirra 117, I am of need of assitance" Master cheif says as he fights off Hunter. Hunter's strikes start getting lighter and lighter. "Seirra 117, this is General Gordan. What is your location" Tilda says through the com. "I am transmitting my cordinates now" Master cheif says. Within a few minutes a pelcan is over them.

"I got Fury" Cynder says as she jumps out of the bay door. Cynder aims for Fury. She crashes into the dragon and takes him to the ground. "Son stop this" Cynder says. "Never" Fury says as he kicks her off him. "You like the new form I made you into" He asks with a smirk on his face. "You did this" Cynder says shocked. "Yes in your dragon form you are the only one that could stop me from taking over this pathetic planet, So I made you into a fourm your less familer with" Fury says. Fury wasn't focusing on anything eles but Cynder and didn't notice he had lost his grip on Hunter. Hunter sneaks up behind Fury and nocks him out.

"Let's get out of here" Tilda yells from the pelecan. Hunter jumps in the ship and is quickly followed by Cynder. "Cheif you coming" Hunter yells. "No" Master Cheif says as he picks up Fury. "You be careful" He says as he runs into the woods. The pelecan takes to the sky.

"Take us back to the cave, we need to pick something up" Sargent says. "Who are you" Tilda asks. "I am Sargent" Sargent says. Tilda gives Sargent a supicous look. She looks over to Sargent in the co-piolet seat. "Are you okay" She asks with a look of worry.

"yea I am fine" Hunter says. He is a little bruised in the fists from punching titanium plate.

"Their is the cave" Cynder says.

"Audrey what exzactly are we doing here" Spyro asks. "You are here to find your true form" Audrey says. "What do you mean" Spro asks. "The purple dragon is only born once a every hunderent centeries, you have a purpose of being created" Audrey says. "You were created by the ancester to fix this world" She says. "So what Malefore said was true I was made to destoy this world" Spyro says with dread in his voice. "Only partly true" Audrey says. "Yes you are here to fix this world, but Malefore had a twisted way of fixing things" She says. "Malefore folowed his duty but in the process he devolop hate in his heart for this world" She says pointing to a object in the distance. "Fly over to that and you will learn why Malefore begain to hate this world" She says. Spyro flys over to the object. It turned out to be a small ring on a pedistal. It was a dragon ring. Spyro touches it and is sent into a flash back.

 _ **Spyro was floating above warfang. He spotted malefore walking the steets. Spyro fly down to see what is going on. All of a sudden Malefore took off sprinting. Spyro looked ahead of him to see a child sitting on the ground. "Look out" Spyro trys to yell. Malefore tackles the kid out of the way. Next thing that happens surprices Spyro. A chunk of a near by building breaks off and lands right where the kid used to be sitting.**_

 _ **"Oh thank you Malefore, you saved my baby" a yellow dragoness says as she takes her kid. "Oh no problem ma'mm, just try to keep him off the streets" Malefore says with a smile.**_

 __"What Malefor used to be a good guy" Spyro says confuesed. "Touch the ring again and you'll see more" Audrey says. Spyro hestinatly touches the ring again.

 _ **Now Spyro was in a sort of grassy area. Malefore was standing with a younger Ignitus. "Come on pal I know you to good to let you be stupid" Malefore says. "I know but their is no point of me being here anymore" Ignitus says. "Don't say that, we have been friends since we hatched" Malefore says as he bumps Ignitus, "You have a place". "You just need to find you a girl, that should cheer you up a little" He says. "Yea maybe" Ignitus says.**_

 __Spyro steps back from the ring. "Why did ignitus never tell me he was once friends with Malefore" Spyro asks. Audrey gives no anwser. She is just sitting there. Spyro goes back up to the ring and touches it again


	10. Chapter 9

**Trouble**

Hey guys and gales I am back for another chapter. I hope you like how the story is going. Again I do not own Spyro or Halo. I just own my Ideas and OC's.

 _ **Spyro was in warfang. He looked around and the city was burning. Malefore was in the middle of the city. He was running around frantically trying to make sure everone was out of the city.**_

 _ **"Anyone still in here" Malefore asks as he looks inside of a building. "Malefore everone is out of the city let's go" Ignitus says. "Alright" Malefore says as he starts to take flight.**_

 _ **"HELP" a voice yells. "Ignitus get out of here, I'll be right behind you" Malefore says as he goes toward the sound of the little kids voice. Ignitus goes to the outskerts of the city and waits for Malefore. "Where are you" Malefore asks as he lands on the ground. "In here" the voice yells. Malefore walks in the building to find nothing inside. "Where are you" Malefore asks. "Right behind you" the voice says. Malefore spins around and no one was there. A purple mist appears infront of Malefore. "Your mine now, purple dragon" the mist says. The house around Malefore collapes, pinning him to the ground. "Your the one that started this fire" Malefore says choking on the smoke. "Yes I needed a distraction so I could get to the purple dragon alone" it says. "Who are you" Malefore asks. "I am you purple dragon" it says. "All your friends have abandoned you" it says. "No they haven't they just don't know where I am" Malefore says as he trys to get up.**_

 _ **"Malefore where are you" Ignitus yells. "Down here Ignitus" Malefore yells. The mist shoots foward and goes in Malefore. "Ahhhh" Malfore yells as a beam of wood falls into his back and sticks through him. "Malefore" Ignitus says as he lands next to him. "Go on old friend I ain't gonna make it" Malefore says. "No I can't leave you" Ignitus says. "Go now before we both are dead" Malefore says as he pushes Ignitus away. More rubble starts to fall. Ignitus takes to the sky. "Goodbye my old friend" Malefore says as he passes out.**_

 _ **"Malefore is dead, I am in controle now" the mist says as Malefore's body stands up. The giant whole in his side heals. Malefore takes to the sky and starts burning the rest of the city to the ground. "Now I have all the power I need" Malefore says as he flys the way all the other dragons flew.**_

 __Spyro steps back in shock. "What was that" Spyro asks.

"That was the begaining of Malefore's decent into evil" Audrey says. "That is the same force that we face today" She says. "How do we stop it" Spyro asks. "We can't" Audrey says. "The only force that can stop that power is the same power" She says. "Think back to when you and Cynder beat Malefore, what really killed him" Audrey says. "The core" Spyro says. "So what do we need to do to stop it" Spyro asks. "As I said that power can only be stopped by it's self" Audrey says. The world around them starts to disapate. "What's going on" Spyro asks. Audrey disipeers and the world turns to black. Spyro shoots up and sees he is in a metal object. He looks around to see all his friends are here. He finds the one he loves sleeping next to him. Cynder wakes up and sees Spyro awake.

"Spyro your awake" Cynder says. She ponces ontop of Spyro. "I'm so glad to see you" She says as she hugs him tight. "Cynder...your...crushing me" Spyro says as he struggle for breath. "Oh sorry" Cynder says as she gets off Spyro. Audrey stands up and walks over to Sargent.

"Wake up baby" Audrey says as she shoves Sargent. Sargent's eyes slowly blink open.

"Audrey!" Sargent yells. He pounces her and start kissing her like crazy. "Your back" He says. "Yes i am" Audrey says laughing at Sargents reaction. "Why were you out so long" Sargent asks. "What are you talking about" Audrey asks. "We just went to sleep a few hours ago" Audrey says. "Audrey you have been out for 12 days" Sargent says. Audrey gets a look of pure suprice on her face. "Why was I out for that long" Audrey asks.

"Audrey don't you remeber you was in the spirit realm with me, you guided me through it" Spyro says. "What are you talking about Spyro" Sargent asks. "When I was asleep, I was transpoted to a realm called the Spirit realm" Spyro says, "And Audrey was the one who guided me through it".

"I dont know i can't remember anything past falling asleep in the forest" Audrey says. " I swear I am telling the truth" Spyro says.

"Sorry to end the happy reiunon, but you might need to buckle up" Tilda says as she starts to decend. "This landing might be a little rough, The air break is gone" Tilda says. The pelcan plumits down to the suface. At the last second Tilda activates the jet and the ship is slowed down and touches down.

"Where are we" Hunter asks waking up fro the sudden jolt. "We are safe" Tilda says. "We are at a secret base I have off shore" She says as she get's up from the pilot seat.

"It's him" Spyro says as he notices Hunter. "Change my wife back" Spyro says.

"He didn't change me, Fury did" Cynder says. "He changed me so i couldn't stop him from taking over this world" She says. "So what he doing here" Spyro asks.

"I am here to help" Hunter says, "But first we have to stop here to get me another spartan suit". They all get out of the pelecan and go into a building on the beach. It was a small shake, but had a stair case going into the ground.

"What is this place" Audrey asks "It's the new Spartan recritment and training center" Sargent says.

"How you know that" Hunter asks. "I useed to be part of your early program" Sargent says. "I used to be a Spartan" He says. "But I saw what they were orginal made for so I went MIA" He says with regret in his voice. "They sent Spartan teams after me, but non could ever catch me" Sargent says. "The only team that ever caught me was a ODST team" He says. "The only reason they caught me was they had more equtiment than I could handle" He says. "When they brought me in they sent me here, to explore the planet" he says.

"Oh I remeber you now, you was that spartan right under John 117" Hunter says. "Yes" sargent says. "You know command didn't like it when you trashed your communication devicse" Hunter says. "I figured they wouldn't" Sargent says. "Now let's get some amore" Hunter says. They walk into the station to find it is filled with scientist. All of them doing diffrent experiments.

"Spartan Hunter" one of the scientist say. "I need some amore, mine got trashed" Hunter says. They take hi to a back room. About a hour later he comes out in spartan amore. "Now we can chase down that dragon that started all this" Hunter says. They all leave the ficality.

"Now where we go" Tilda asks. "We find Master Cheif" Hunter says. "He has that dragon we are looking for" He says. "Well let's track him down" Tilda says as they all get in the pelecan. The engine starts up and the pelecan takes to the skys.

 **Authors Note**

I am thinking about ending this story next chapter. tell me if you want me to countinue it past next chapter. I feel I am rushing it but I have started to lose fresh ideas for this story. My next story is starting to pick up pace in my wrighting and my ideas are starting to conflict with eachother. If you want me to countue it I'll do my best.


	11. chapter 10

**Trouble** **Hey guys sorry for not updating lately. Hope this will make up for it. Again I don't own anything to do with Spyro or Halo, just my OC's and ideas. Sorry this will be really rushed. Really sorry I can't do much with this story now, I just don't feel it anymore. If you want to submit a fitting ending to this story I will be more than happy to put it as the final chapter. The only thing I will say about it is if you do decide to it has to go with the guidelines of this story.**

The pelican is ready to go. This is gonna be it the final chapter in Fury's rain of terror. Spyro was sharpening his claws. He put his dragon amore on. He looked at himself and sighed. "This is gonna be a long battle" Spyro thought to himself.

"Spyro" Cynder says as she walks in. "Yes my love" Spyro says turning around to face her. Cynder had a face of pure dread. "This is not gonna be a easy battle is it?" she asks holding back tears. "No, I wish I could say it will be" he says. Cynder burst into tears. "Spyro I feel so defenseless in this form" she says. "I've tried to fight the way the humans do, but it won't work" she says. "Cynder, don't worry you will find a way to help and I will be there to protect you" Spyro says pulling cynder into a embrace.

"Spyro we are about to head out, it is time to load up" Sargent says as he walks in the room. "Give us a few more minutes, we will be out there" Spyro says with a grim smile. "Okay" Sargent says as he walks out. On the other side of the base Tilda and Hunter prepare the pelican.

"Outer thruster" Hunter says reading from a list. "Check" Tilda says flipping a switch above her. "Hydrogen Fuel cell" he says. "Topped off and ready to burn" she says. "Main engine" he says. "Starting" she says as she hits a button and the turbines start up. "Hunter, can we talk?" she asks stopping her pre-flight assessment. "What about?" he asks lowering the clipboard. "Us" she says shyly. "Um…… Tilda this isn't the best time to talk about stuff like that" he says. "I know, I just want to ask one thing" she says. "What is it?" hunter asks. "I know you said you still love me, is that really true?" she asks as her face becomes blushed. Hunter's face becomes blushed. "I…..I….." is all Hunter can say before Sargent walks on the pelican.

"We ready to go?" Sargent asks. "Yea, just a couple more things to check" Tilda says as she looks through the check list. Tilda looks at Hunter with a worried face. "We can talk about it later" Hunter says as he takes the controles. Spyro and Cynder walk on the pelican. "Alright let's go" Hunter says as he closes the hatch. The pelican's engine roars as it takes off.

"Alright here's the plan. Me, Master chief and Spyro, will be jumping for first assault" Hunter says as stands up from the cockpit. "Cynder and Sargent will jump for the second assault" He says. "My team will be charging the front door, Cynder your team will go around the back and charge in that way" he says grabbing a rifle from the wall. "Everyone else stay in the pelican and provide air support" he say hitting the button to open the pelican bay door. "Delta squad, the light is green" Hunter says as he jumps out of the bay door.

"This is gonna be fun" Spyro says as he takes flight after Hunter. They fly the pelican to the back of the castle and drop Cynder and Sargent off. "stealth team in position" Sargent says over the intercom. "strike team in position" Hunter says back. "stealth team get in and open the front gates so strike team can charge in" Hunter says as they open fire on the castle defences. Cynder kicks a hole in the back wall. Sargent slips through followed by Cynder. They fight there want to the main hall. Cynder mainly only helping where she could. Sargent was the one doing most of the fighting. "Cynder get those gates open I got these guys" Sargent says as he fires off a shot (sorry for not explaining this earlier, Sargent was a human before that was a sniper, now that he is a dragon his main breath attack is a bullet firing. So basically he has became his rifle. He can also turn his scales to metal to become impenetrable but He is slowed down.) Cynder runs to the gate and pushes the blockade out of the way. The gates fly open as Spyro and Hunter come in. "chief come on" Hunter yells. "go on I'm finishing my fight here" he says. Sargent, Cynder, Spyro, and Hunter rush back into the castle. The gates shut behind them.

"so you finally show up" fury says with evil laughter. "Now the fun can begin" he says as the ground begins to shake. The battle was long and tence. (Like I said rushing) eventually Spyro and his team prevailed. Peace was restored to the realms. As Fury was defeated Cynder was returned to her natural form. The dark presence in the realms scattered like mist. The humans in the realms eventually became allies with the dragons. Tilda and Hunter get married once the peace comes to the valley.

 **The end.?** **Again sorry feel free to add your own flare to this story if you want.**


End file.
